Determination of the formability properties of sheet steel is of great importance to both the manufacturers and users of sheet steels. One method of determining formability is the measurement of properties determined from tensile testing. The useful properties include the plastic-strain ratio, r, the ratio of width strain to thickness strain; the strain-hardening exponent, n, the slope of the true stress-true strain flow curve; elongation; yield strength and ultimate strength. There are many procedures in existence to measure these properties, but all methods that I am aware of are time consuming and costly and require exacting sample preparation and considerable testing skill. As a result, these methods have been largely limited to experimental work in the laboratory, and have had very limited use in the manufacturing plant or in the users shop.